


Two weeks too long

by Pokypup49



Series: Meet Cassandra [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Shower Sex, Sully doesn't know how to change a diaper, best wife ever, sexy shower time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: It's been a couple weeks since Nate and Elena have been together. But it's still too soon after the pregnancy. Elena decides she's going to be the good wife and treat Nate.





	Two weeks too long

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Uncharted or the characters. I just enjoy manipulating their lives to my amusement.

                 The sun woke him up, shining through the open blinds. He squinted with a yawn and stretched. He wiggled his toes and scratched his head, feeling his mouth dry from snoring. He looked down at his wife. She wasn’t even fazed by the warm rays. He could hear Sam in the other room snoring. Turning to look at the alarm clock, he heard some rustling downstairs. 8:00 am was early for him, but for Sully is wasn’t. He was surprised Elena wasn’t awake, she was sleeping in according to her standards. He laid there looking at her. He wanted to let her sleep. He needed to get up and call Steve at the office to check up on things. The best part of being the boss was he could approve his own maternity leave.

                However, when Nate started to get up, he noticed something which required more immediate attention. He reached down to adjust himself. They hadn’t had sex in two weeks. After Cassie was born, Elena was still healing and it wasn’t so advised. He was two weeks in to a six-week ban. Nate sighed. He’d never complain to Elena about it. He didn’t want to put more stress on her than she was already handling. He’d finish the task himself. They generally avoided sex when they had visitors visiting anyway. He still grumped though he continued to look at Elena longingly. It wasn’t so much the sex that he missed, but the intimacy. He missed being with her. At night, he gathered her in his arms, smelled her hair, kissed her cheek, but he resisted pressuring her about anything else. The parenting books he read indicated to a lot of these feelings, so he knew it was normal. But it didn’t mean he had to like it.

                There was a banter of pots and pans and Nate looked up at the ceiling. He needed to get up. Sully was leaving tomorrow after staying a week. Nate and Elena both enjoyed his company. Sam didn’t have a departure date. “Whenever you get tired of my ass,” as Sam put it. That was actually somewhat comforting. Nate looked up as he heard sounds from the crib. Any sexual activity was thrown out the window with her awake. He could either get up and take care of Cassie before Elena woke up, or he could ignore it and go finish himself in the shower. _Responsibilities_ , he sighed to himself.

                Elena yawn and rolled over, finally waking up. As she turned, her hand casually grazed his morning wood. “Oh,” she gasped as she blinked at Nate, waking up. “Good morning to you…”

                Nate smiled, half embarrassed, half annoyed. “Sorry,” she smiled sheepishly, “It’s been a while.”

                Elena suddenly looked guilty. “I’m so sorry, Love,” she whispered.

                “Don’t be,” Nate smiled softly. “You’re just fine. I was just going to go get in the shower.”

                Elena reached out to stop him. “I could join you,” she said as she raised her eyebrows with a slight smile.

                That only poured more blood below his waist. “You don’t have to,” Nate shook his head. It’s not that he didn’t want them both in a shower. It was more to the fact that he was very bad and there was too much going on in his home. “Cassie is awake,” he pointed to the crib. “And Sully is awake downstairs,” he sighed.

                Elena raised her eyebrow. “Are you trying to get out of a shower with me?”

                Nate shook his head and laughed nervously. “No! It’s the timing. Responsibilities … and such…”

                Elena wrapped her hand around his hard cock through his boxers and leaned into kissing him. Nate bucked forward, groaning loudly in the kiss. Elena snickered at his response. “You’re that bad, aren’t you?”

                Nate nodded slightly.

                “I can still make you moan my name without having sex with you,” Elena continued to snicker. She let go of him and sat up. She retrieved Cassie and winked at Nate. “I’ll be right back.”

                Nate sat quietly, wondering what she was up to. She wasn’t long, but did return without their daughter.

                “Gave her to Sully,” Elena snickered.

                Nate could only see how that went down.

                “There’s milk in the fridge for her,” Elena reached out grabbing his hand and pulled him towards the private bath.

                “You sure that’s a good idea?”

                Elena nodded. “He’ll figure it out.”

                Nate shrugged. He couldn’t argue and followed her willingly. His erection was stuck in high drive and Elena was about to hit the best wife ever mark.

                They both snickered as they undressed and hopped into the shower. They did feel a tad naughty since they had guests, but it was exactly what their guests were there for. He needed time with her, sex or no sex, he needed time to feel her body, to worship her, and to taste her.

                “I can’t have sex,” Elena said as she wrapped her hand around his erection. “But I can do this for you.”

                “Oh, God,” Nate gasped. His knees felt weak. He almost felt pathetic. It was only two weeks without her touch and now it felt electrifying. He was reduced to his teenage years. Elena didn’t seem to care as she snickered at his reaction. The hot water poured over their bodies, his hand holding him up on the wall behind her. Slowly stroking him, Elena kissed his chest. She had to admit, she was slightly aroused, but was no way healthy and ready physically to engage in intercourse.

                “Fuck,” Nate breathed. “That’s so amazing.”

                Elena smiled, satisfied in his reaction. “Better than this?” She squatted down, taking his dick in her mouth.

                Nate about came undone right there. He coughed as he groaned, hitting the wall with his fist. “Elena,” he gasped, “Go easy, Baby.”

                Elena smirked. She looked up and Nate to see his eyes closed tight, the water flowing over his head, and streaming down his chest. She hummed approval of her own and sucked softly as she retreated to the tip. Her tongue stroked his head as she sucked softly, feeling him pulse. Nate’s other hand reached quickly out to her shoulder, stopping her, and pulled her away.

                “Oh shit,” he panted. “I’m too bad for that.”

                Elena ran her hands up his chest, feeling his chest heave, feeling his muscles tighten. Nate wanted her, badly. She went to place her mouth on him again but his hand gripped her shoulder and held her away from him. His other hand grabbed her hand and placed it on his dick. So, Elena stood up, kissing him roughly, and began stroking him faster and harder. Nate forcibly kissed her back, whining and moaning. He pressed her against the shower wall as his entire body seized and he coughed as he began to breathe again as he came. Elena grinned as she felt him explode on her hip. He put his hands-on wall beside her head as he panted heavily, holding himself up.

                “What about you,” he whispered between kisses.

                Elena snickered. “I can keep a tally and in a month or so you can catch up.”

                Nate smiled and looked deeply into her dark brown eyes. “Deal.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Damn,” he breathed. “That was so amazing.”

                Elena kissed him again as she reached for the soap. “You’re amazing. Glad I could help you out.”

                As they got out of the shower and got dressed, Nate could hear Sam and Sully arguing. He put on a shirt and headed downstairs, now in a rather good mood, to see what the problem was.

                “I know what I’m doing,” Sully argued.

                “You need to wipe front to back,” Sam growled.

                Nate casually walked up to see his daughter on the kitchen table getting changed by Sully. She had a smile on her face but it couldn’t be said for the other two.

                “Ah-ha!” Sam said as he saw Nate “Nate will tell you!”

                Nate raised his eyebrows. “What?”

                “Elena told me to wipe to the back, not to the front.” He pointed to the bare bottomed Cassandra. “Sullivan is doing it wrong!”

                Nate laughed. “Besides you two arguing like children, yes, Sam, you are right. You’re supposed to wipe front to back.”             

                Sully grumped. “You do this shit,” he motioned to Sam who readily took over. “I just got pawned this rugrat while Nate’s upstairs doing the hanky-panky.”

                Nate looked shocked, trying to hide his guilt. “What?”

                Sully pointed at him. “I know that look from you, Kid.”

                Nate rolled his eyes. “Yeah, so?”

                Sam decided to ignore the argument. He really didn’t care if Nate was getting laid or not. He didn’t care if Sullivan was supposed to watch Cassie or he was. He only cared that the bright-eyed baby in front of him kept smiling.

                “She didn’t come with an owner’s manual!”

                “It’s a baby, Sully! They aren’t that hard!”

                “I’ve seen your collection. You are two books short of Baby University over there!”

                Sam picked up his niece and snickered. “We’re going to go over here,” he said in his best baby voice. “We don’t need this shit, do we?”

                Elena came around the hallway passing Sam and Cassie.

                “Don’t get involved,” he whispered in passing.

                Elena stopped and looked that the two men banter. With that, she turned on her toe and grabbed Sam’s elbow. “Let’s go get breakfast.”

                “Who can argue with that?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of fun to write. I've really enjoyed the interaction between everyone. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
